


The Benefits of Genome Pregnancy

by VioletKitara_9X



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Genderbending, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletKitara_9X/pseuds/VioletKitara_9X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuja gets a few little... "surprises" after marrying Jecht. Jecht reaps the benefits. JechtKuja. Yaoi, mpreg, lactation fetish, semi-sex change, possible OOC-ness. Oneshot. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Genome Pregnancy

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, mentioned past mpreg, semi-sex change(Blame old man Garland from FF9), lactation fetish, and possible OOC-ness.

 **vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90:** Ahoy readers! Been a while since we've shown up. But we're back! This time a mpreg JechtKuja oneshot was requested. Though I don't know if they expected this!XD

 **Kitara Strife:** WARNING! WARNING!: Female-looking!Kuja! And I mean more so than ever! We might get flamed for this. XD Please ignore any OOC-ness on Jecht's part. I'm the one who RPed him and all I'm going off of are the vids I've seen on youtube of him in Dissidia as well as what I've seen of him in FFX, which isn't much. Just that sphere in Macalania Wood.

 **vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90:** We are not responsible for any mind scarring or psychological damages. If you're disturbed by any of warnings listed above…TURN BACK NOW AND SPARE YOURSELF THE TORTURE! Otherwise than that…ENJOY!:D

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If someone had told Kuja that he would've fallen deeply in love with the graceless, barbarian oaf of a man Jecht of the Chaos Warriors, he would've blasted that person with his magic and tell them to never say such a thing because he wanted a man with a brain. If someone had told Jecht that he would've married the drama queen, prima donna, pretty man Kuja of the Chaos Warriors, he would've punched that person in the stomach and said that would never happen because he doesn't like sissies.

First, he'd worked for Cosmos then Chaos and met the love of his new life, Kuja. Sure, the man was a total drama queen and always insulted him in some way when they had first met, but that only made the fire between them very strong when they first came together.

Second…well, he couldn't even think about the second thing without feeling a smile form on his face. After only a few months of being together, Kuja was pregnant…with twins. Apparently the genome's creator, Garland, made him and his younger brother Zidane like that as a back-up plan for the planet Terra's restoration. Zidane found out on the same day that he was pregnant with Jecht's son Tidus' baby.

About three months into Kuja's pregnancy, well…there was one big change.

While Kuja didn't have the 'female equipment' at first to even conceive a child when they first found out he was pregnant…suddenly something popped up. Now he had the 'female equipment' to give birth to their babies and not worry about Kuja getting a C-section. Of course at first Kuja was angry at the fact that he had an actual uterus and vagina and complained that it would only make people think he's a woman. Jecht of course, didn't mind at all. It meant he had more parts to play with and proved that he loved his husband just the way he was.

Third…another big change. While Kuja was okay with having the female parts in between his legs, two more things popped out about a month and a half later. One day, he'd been reading old man Garland's research on the pregnancy so he'd know what to expect only to close the book and run to his and Jecht's room. Tidus, Zidane, and Jecht all cringed when they heard a loud shriek come from the bedroom. Jecht got up to go look and see what was wrong only to find two things, two very round things, popping out of Kuja's chest and could only stare in awe at the new additions on his husband.

Kuja had blushed, covering his new breasts. "I swear these just popped out! DAMN THAT GARLAND!"

Jecht couldn't help but stare, completely transfixed by the sight. "You know that's not really doing anything right?"

Kuja grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around himself. "Great, first a vagina, now I have breasts! Just neuter me and call me a woman!" Suddenly he found himself pinned to the bed and looking up at a growling Jecht.

"Don't ever say that again. You're not you without the parts you originally had and will continue to have," he told him.

The small mage huffed, pulling the sheet off his body. "But look at me! I look like a freak!"

Jecht growled lustfully, looking at the B cup breasts. He knew they'd get bigger soon enough. He leaned down and licked at the soft pink nipple. "A sexy freak that's mine," he said, gently nipping the nub.

Kuja gasped, gripping his hair as he felt Jecht sucking on his breast while his free hand pinched and tugged at the other nipple. "Y-You don't mind? You do know my chest is only going to get bigger as I get farther along in my pregnancy right?"

Jecht pulled back, grinning down at him. "Heh. You're forgetting I was married before. Of course I know that," he assured him, kissing the tip of his nose.

Kuja blushed, covering his breasts with his hands. "But she was a female. I'm a male, I'll look deformed," he said. He hated feeling so insecure. It was nothing like him. Normally, he was vain and always felt comfortable with himself and his body. Now with all these changes going on during his pregnancy, he felt nothing like his old self. Having female parts and gaining weight so that his body could accommodate their twins made him feel worried that his husband might look at thinner and more attractive females…or males.

Jecht growled, pulling his hands away and pinned them next to his head. One thing about being married before, he knew that he had to make his spouse feel more comfortable with the pregnancy. "Don't you ever hide from me, Kuja," he told him. He bent his head down to suck on his nipple again, gently pinching at the other and still holding his hands above his hand with one hand. Needless to say, Jecht showed his husband that he was more than okay with the new additions to his body.

After more months of the hormones, the mood swings, and all the back and ankle massages…finally the babies came. Jecht was more than happy that he had a second chance to be a father and this time he wouldn't screw up like he did with his firstborn son. The two of them got along better, but only because Zidane's older sister Ruby had threatened his boy with a skillet and told him that he and Zidane needed Jecht for their baby boy. He'd been happy to hear that his first brat and the thieving monkey were expecting a boy and couldn't wait to meet his first grandchild, even if he didn't show it much.

Right now, he was looking at his new brats, Nicodemus, who looked just like Jecht minus the scars and tattoo on his chest, brown hair, natural bronze skin and big brown eyes, and his baby girl Savannah, who looked very much like Kuja, white hair tinged with lavender, and big beautiful blue eyes like her "mama." Both of them had tails, which they both got from Kuja, and matched their hair colors. He smiled, watching the two of them sleep next to each other. Both babies didn't like being separated when they slept, holding each other's hands almost like they had to make sure that they were next to each other.

He walked out of the nursery, gently closing the door so he wouldn't disturb them, then headed to his and Kuja's room. He saw his little sexy genome standing by the window, watching the snow fall. He hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek. "Beautiful…"

Kuja continued to look outside, smiling a little and leaned back against him. "Yes, it is."

Jecht smirked, squeezing him lightly. "I was talking about you."

The small mage laughed. "I try my best," he said, brushing his hair back. It had been about a month and a half since the twins were born and he couldn't have been any happier. Though they had to be careful so that he wouldn't get pregnant again so soon after having Nicodemus and Savannah. Now that they knew he could conceive, they were going to wait a while before having anymore kids. He walked over to the bed with Jecht, laying down then looked up at his husband. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to warm me?"

The blitzball player grinned, getting on the bed and hovering over him. "Don't worry, bitchy, I'll warm ya up," he promised, leaning down to kiss him. He moved his hands over his body, grasping the soft round breasts. "Damn, you're hot." He kissed his way down, gently nipping at the hardened nub while his other hand kneaded the other breast.

Kuja mewled, grabbing onto Jecht's hair while his husband continued to ravish him. He gasped when he felt Jecht suck at his nipple, feeling milk leak out. "Jecht, stop," he pleaded, feeling his cheeks burn a little from embarrassment. Despite Jecht's reassurances, he still felt embarrassed that he lactated. He tried to pull him away, but Jecht wouldn't have it.

Jecht growled, tasting the sweet milk that leaked. Sure to almost everyone, just the thought alone of drinking breast milk sounded disgusting and perverted, but he found the milk to be sweet and plus he couldn't help that his husband looked hot with breasts. "Delicious," he said. He scooted down, kissing his way down his hardened erection then sucked on the head while rubbing his fingers against his clit. One good thing about being married before, he knew how to pleasure a woman. Though Kuja certainly looked like one, he was still a male. He pulled away, moving down to look at his wet hole.

Kuja blushed, trying to close his legs together. "Stop looking," he said. He could already feel more fluids leak out and his erection harden more. Jecht didn't listen, spreading his legs further apart and started licking at the wet slit. "Jecht!"

He didn't bother listening, sucking gently on the swollen clit then shoved his tongue inside. Jecht felt small, delicate hands grab at his hair, trying to pull him away. But that only encouraged him to go further, wriggling his tongue around inside him and used one hand to hold him down and his free hand to stroke Kuja's hardened length.

The small mage was in heaven. Where his hands had been trying to pull his husband away at first, now he was pulling him closer. He could already feel his release, feeling his lower body heat up.

Jecht grinned, knowing his little genome was close and pulled away. "Don't want ya coming just yet," he said with a wink when heard Kuja whine. He moved his hand down to rub at the wet slit. "Hmm, has my genome been playing with himself?"

"No, I get wet and hard from just thinking about you," Kuja told him, moaning when he felt two fingers go inside him. "Don't tease me, love."

Jecht grinned, pulling his fingers out and brought them to his mouth, licking them clean. "Alright, frisky bitch." He pulled a condom out from the bedside table, sliding it on. "Ready?"

Kuja grinned, wrapping his legs around Jecht's waist. "I've been ready."

The blitzball player didn't hesitate, thrusting all the way inside him. He groaned, feeling the wet tight heat shuddering around him. "Damn, you're tight," he groaned. He started moving once he felt Kuja give the okay to start.

Kuja mewled, encouraging his husband to go faster. He felt rough hands gently squeeze his breasts as he felt the thrusts become faster and rougher. "Just like that," he said huskily.

Jecht growled at the sight of his husband looking beautifully debauched underneath him as he thrust into him. He bent his head down to suck at his breast again, moving his hand in between them to stroke at his hardened length.

"Jecht, don't! I'll come if you do that!" Kuja cried out, almost close to his release.

The blitzball player smirked up at him, licking at his hardened nipple. "Go ahead, babe. Come. Let me feel ya squeezing and gushing around me."

Kuja couldn't hold back anymore, crying out loudly as he released around him and came in Jecht's hands and a little on their stomachs. He could feel his wet core squeezing tightly around Jecht and shuddered painfully around him.

Jecht managed to keep thrusting into him for another whole minute before the tight heat around him became too much and bit down on the soft neck as he came. He lied down on top of him, unable to move away and too busy enjoying the afterglow. Both of them stayed like that for a while, not wanting to move or do anything. After a few minutes, Jecht pulled out and laid to the side of Kuja. He pulled the condom off, throwing it away, then pulled his husband close to him, gently kissing his neck where he bit him at.

"Mmm, that feels nice," Kuja mewled, snuggling closer to him.

"Love you, bitchy," Jecht told him, kissing him gently.

Kuja smiled at him. "Love you too, you big oaf.

Jecht watched him fall asleep, gently brushing the feathery hair back from his face. He considered himself more than lucky that he had a second chance at life. This time, he wouldn't screw up. He knew if he did, Kuja would more than likely blow him away with his magic. Holding his little genome close, he fell asleep, feeling at peace.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90:** If you've made it this far, then you must've liked it a little bit! Feel free to request a oneshot of any of the couples listed on our profile and send us a PM of which couple you want. Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames will be used to heat our marshmallows for our smores.

 **Kitara Strife:** Or for Axel to play with. He loves fire. But seriously, flames are stupid. We'll just use them for what Violet said. ...And for her to burn her math homework."

 **From the both of us:** THANKS FOR READING!:D


End file.
